Deja Carter
Deja Carter is a back-up dancer for Zendaya. Besides Bella Thorne, she is Zendaya's other girl best friend. They have been tweeting a lot lately, and have participated in many activities together. Personal Life Deja is a professional dancer and choreographer. She frequently speaks her mind on her Twitter account. She uses mature words, read her tweets at your own discretion. She dances with CollectiveUth (as well as Dominique). Her mom is Sundy Carter, and her sister is KK Carter. She does many dance workshops and has done one to raise money for cancer after her friend's grandmother was diagnosed. Deja + Zendaya = Dejaya *Deja has slept over Zendaya's house. *When Zendaya announced a concert she was performing in, Deja was alongside her. It was recorded in Zendaya's room. (The video was posted on Z's channel, but was removed for unknown reasons.) *On Monday, November 19, 2012, Deja hacked Zendaya's account posted a photo and a caption that said, "Hacked by @dejacarter ... Love you sister ♥". * She attended a Trey Songz concert on Sunday, November 25, 2012 with Zendaya and Dominique. *She attended a Jonas Brothers concert on Thursday, November 29, 2012 with Zendaya. *On November 30, Zendaya called Deja her sister in a tweet. *On Saturday, December 1, 2012, Zendaya posted a video on Mobli of her holding Deja's arm while they ice skated in an unknown public rink. She commented with, "u can do it Deja!". *On Tuesday, December 4, 2012, Deja tweeted: "Just got off the phone with my sister @Zendaya96! She's always there for me! Love this girl way too much☺❤" Zendaya replied: "@deja_carter I seriously don't know what I would do without you!!!❤❤❤❤" *On Saturday, December 8, 2012, Deja tweeted: "Nooo I didn't say you couldn't smoke! just don't blow it in dey face!Blow it up! give em a chance to not have cancer������*kevin hart voice*". Zendaya replied: @deja_carter this makes me miss you even more sister!!! I literally just chuckled at that one������" *On Tuesday, December 25, 2012, Zendaya posted a photo of her, her parents, her nieces, and Deja and other family members or friends. She tweeted: "Merry Christmas from the happiest place on Earth!! love to all my Zwaggers!!" It is assumed that they went to Disneyland or DisneyWorld. She later posted a video of them riding on a rollercoaster. Later, Deja tweeted: "Last night was mad real✌" and posted a pic of her and Z. *On Wednesday, December 26, 2012, Zendaya posted a video on Mobli of her and Deja reading and laughing at @iSpeakComedy's tweets at a restaurant. Z tells her fans to go follow him and Deja holds up her phone displaying his Twitter page. *On Saturday, December 29, 2012, Zendaya posted her first dance video on her Youtube Channel featuring Deja, Dominique, and other Z-swag dancers. *On Sunday, December 30, 2012, Zendaya posted a video on Mobli of Deja and Dominique dancing to Maroon 5's Moves Like Jagger on Just Dance 4. *On Tuesday, January 1, 2013, Zendaya, Deja, and Dominique went to a Kevin Hart stand-up comedy show at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. She tweeted: on our way to see @kevinhart4real on NYE!! I laughed so hard I almost pee'd in my pants!!!! *On Saturday, January 12, 2013, Deja tweeted: "Zendaya!!!!������������������" Zendaya retweeted it and wrote: " @deja_carter '''SISTERRR!!!������". Deja then tweeted: "@Zendaya96''' I love you sister��". *On January 20, 2013, Deja tweeted: "Chocolate, Iced Tea, and a marathon of my sister's show.. My night just got that much better��☕☺ @zendaya96." Zendaya tweeted: "@deja_carter I love you for this sister hahahahah��������" Category:Dancers Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Friends Category:Zendaya Category:Content